Cheap Memories
by bitemeEdward121719
Summary: Isabella swan comes from a small cattle ranch in southern texas, she moves up to Jacksonville Florida to escape from a traumatic experience, running into trouble with an attorney at law, she makes a new home in an old one. Edward and Bella. A/N all human


I lived in Jacobs ville, Texas for most of my life except for recent times, my father a Large cattle ranch owner in Jacobs ville, but my mother had died in a tornado, left broken among the tragic scene in a oak tree. My father being so attached and mournful turned to booze and cheap women. One night he mistook me for one of his cheap women and tried to make love to me. I had run in a panic off to my now deceased grandmother's home.

I rented out and had two new roommates in no time, One named Alice Hale, her fiance's last name, and Rosalie Hale, Alice's fiance's sister. For the few months I lived with them I've gotten a few different things I never thought I'd do, like snake bites, nose stud, rose tattoos on my hip and chest, a belly button ring, and my hair being streaked and layered.

By the way my name is Isabella Swan, my 21st birthday is today and ali and rose ( Alice and rose's nicknames) are planning a big birthday party.

"Bella get packed please." Alice yelled to me as she ran into her room.

"Why?" I grunted, continuing to watch my football game and drink my Pepsi.

"Why?! well because we're staying at the Pendingwell tonight." Alice called to me, walking out and shutting off my game.

"I was watching that." I mumbled as I stood and walked into my room.Rose was already in there throwing in some wrangler jeans and a couple of tops from their frequent shopping trips. I sighed and reached for my black stetson and a pair of black scuffed boots.

"Oh my gawd Bella."rose said, lifting her gaze to mine. I grinned and shrugged

"Hey, how many days are we staying?" I asked, my gaze traveling to the suitcase on the floor by her feet.

"Oh, just a few days, or weeks." Rose said with a grin, I groaned.

"What ever Bella, Hey put these on and don't ask questions." Alice said, emerging in the door way and throwing some clothing over at me.

"Rose you can do her makeup after shes done dressing and then we can go." Alice said. I sighed and changed into the clothing.

After I had finsihed changing into the clothing, Rose whisked me off to the small bathroom in the hall acrossed from my room. The bathroom's high counter was covered in hair products, jewelry, and cosmetics.

"Oh no you don't! I'm not going to be your barbie tonight!" I roared, whirling around and heading for the door. Rose called for Alice and before I knew it, I was strapped to a chair and I was their barbie doll.

It took an hour for them to be finished with just my hair, another half hour for the jewlery and accesories, and another two hours for them to finish my makeup. I looked at myself in the mirror to see a sexy looking girl with a touch of a gothic look and sultry atempt. Looking over at Alice and Rose, They grinned at me and went to hunt for something. Arriving back in a few minutes later, they each arrived with either a pair of shoes or a clutch or a large handbag. I shook my head and watched as my red highlighted hair bounced in my reflection.

"Okay Bella, Its either the stilettos or the gogo boots. Which one" Alice asked, all business, i though to myself.

"Which ones are easier to walk in?" I asked with a grin, Alice pouted and pointed to the black boots that looked like sneakers or hightops with a heel on them. I siged in relief as they found me a pair of socks and began to tie the shoes onto my feet.

"Hey Alice?" I asked, fidgeting as Rose helped me pick out a chained wallet. Alice looked up and a smile appeared on her face.

"Yes Bella?" She asked, I twittered with the only free parts of my hands- my thunbs.

"I was wondering, how many people are going to be at my birthday party?" I asked nervously, looking up at her.

"No need to worry Bella, There's only going to be a few, we're going to the bar as soon as we get to the hotel." Alice explained, untying the straps that had held my arms to the chair for the last three and a half hours.

* * *

I do not own 'Twilight' stephenie meyers does.

**_Okay so I was thinking about this for a long time, I had wanted to write this badly and it came out as utter crap, if you like review but if you don't just tell me anyways._**


End file.
